


No Work, Just Play

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: New Girl
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash. Sort of Smut. Nick comes home to find that Schmidt's date left him all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Work, Just Play

No Work, Just Play

Nick hadn’t had the best Friday. He’d been late to work; his newest girlfriend had broken up with him, and speaking of breaking, he’d dropped his cell in a picture of water. Talk about luck. So he was relieved to know that when he got back to the loft it would be Jess free. It’d also be Winston free, the two of them had gone on some spiritual quest or something along that line (they’d told him when he was drunk so the details were still blurry). He did remember that they wouldn’t be back till Sunday afternoon.

Nick was really hoping to return to a quiet loft. That wasn’t too much to ask. And he also was hoping to walk in the door and Schmidt being gone also. He didn’t care where Schmidt went, as long as he wasn’t at the loft. He was desperately hoping to be alone or at least left alone, and asking Schmidt to leave someone alone was like asking a chocoholic not to east chocolate.

When Nick walked into the loft and heard not a single sound, he thought his wish had come true. He started immediately towards the refrigerator to grab a beer. And with a Beer in hand he would flop on the couch and watch ESPN. He was so focused on his beer and sports he didn’t notice Schmidt.

“Hello” came Schmidt’s hoarse voice from behind Nick, who hadn’t even made it to the refrigerator yet. He did an about face and froze to see a sight of Schmidt he hadn’t expected to see. A sight so funny he about burst into laughter, but for some reason kept himself from doing. “Nick is that you?”

One of the dining chairs had been pushed against the far wall. In that chair sat Schmidt. A naked, he didn’t even have socks on kind of but naked, Schmidt. However he did have a black blindfold on. And he was wearing ropes too. Or at least he was tied to the chair with sturdy rope in numerous places, such as ankles, wrists, elbows, knees and so on. And on the floor, just beside Schmidt’s feet, laid a black and red, rubber ball-gag. Nick actually recognized it from the local adult store which he’d just visited in the last week (he’d been there for a gift for his now ex-girlfriend). He’d been checking the ball-gag out for personal, pleasure reasons.

Schmidt was trying to wiggle in his binds to get loose, but they didn’t allow him much leeway in the movement department. However the chair should have been able to sway with his thrashes but it wasn’t. With the way Schmidt was currently thrashing it should have fallen over on its side, and yet it didn’t move a bit. The only thing Nick could figure was that it was somehow glued to the floor.

“Nick?” came Schmidt’s voice again. Nick opened his mouth to say something but shut it again before any sound had dared escaped. He figured he’d let Schmidt stay there for a little while. He had to get a picture of this. And besides, Schmidt probably deserved it, knowing Schmidt and the predicaments he usually gets himself into.

Nick went and grabbed his beer from the refrigerator and wasted no time in opening it and taking the first drink. And then a second longer gulp.

“Nick if that’s you than untie me please. This chick thought it was funny to…Nick are you there”

Nick noticed Schmidt’s IPhone on the counter and accessed the camera on it. He took a few shots of Schmidt in his chair, and noticed for the first time that Schmidt had what looked like a raging hard-on. So maybe Schmidt wasn’t so eager to get out of those ropes then. Nick sent the pictures to his own email account and by that time he’d made up his mind on what he was going to do.

“Come on, I know someone’s there. I can hear movement.”

Nick made sure that his footsteps were now loud enough to be heard as he approached Schmidt. He reached down and grabbed the gag off the floor, and studied it for a second.

“Nick? Jess? Who’s there? This is so not funny. Untie…” before Schmidt could utter another word Nick had the gag wrapped securely around Schmidt’s head, and placed rubber ball part in Schmidt’s mouth. Nick proceeded to tighten up straps so that the ball fitted nice and snug in Schmidt’s always running mouth. Schmidt’s vocal noise continued for a few seconds, but it was just noise, gibberish, mumbling, nothing that could be in any way translated into any kind of language. Schmidt stopped trying to speak, and Nick figured he’d realized it was useless.

Nick reached down and grabbed ahold of Schmidt’s erection, and gave it a quick squeeze. A sharp sound escaped from around the gag and Nick could just imagine how wide Schmidt’s eyes had gotten under that blindfold.

Schmidt tried to say something more, but realized once again it was useless and stopped.

Nick, who still had ahold of the organ, yanked on it a few times and then let go. He saw pre-cum escape from the stick’s tip and thought that was pretty fast. Nick wondered if Schmidt knew that it was actually him or if Schmidt had convinced himself that it was Jess or some other girl. Most likely some other girl, for Jess would never do nothing like this. So Nick decided to let Schmidt know for sure that he was dealing with another guy. 

Nick reached down and undid his jeans and pushed down his boxers letting the currently unneeded clothing fall to his ankles. He then kicked them off and grabbed his own dick which was semi hard by that point. He stroked it a few times to get a full erection. He bent his knees some and let the head of his own dick brush up against Schmidt’s and then down the shaft. Schmidt had immediately become stiff as a board and if it’d been physically possible to jump out of the chair Schmidt most likely would of.

Nick then fell to his naked knees and opened his mouth wide. Schmidt’s dick wasn’t really long (Nick’s was longer than Schmidt’s, probably by an inch if not a little more) but it was fatter than most cocks. Nick took Schmidt’s tool into his mouth and sucked up and down on it a few times before he felt what was coming. Schmidt was clearly moaning through the gag, as Nick moved his lips back so that they only covered the head of the dick. He did it just in time too for Schmidt’s seed came flooding out of his dick. Nick took most of the cum in his mouth, but when he felt the orgasm starting to die, he removed his lips and let the remainder squirt out onto his palm.

Nick took his palm and smeared his roommate’s cum onto his lips as if it were lipstick. He got back up on his feet and reached around Schmidt’s head and undid the gag. The second that the gag was gone Nick had his cum coated mouth pressed up against Schmidt’s. It wasn’t a one way kiss though, for Schmidt’s tongue quickly darted out and the two of them made out for what seemed like forever.

Finally Nick pulled away, the cum on his lips was now gone and most of it was in Schmidt’s mouth. Nick reached around and undid the blindfold and looked into Schmidt’s eyes.

“I knew it was you” Schmidt said.

“Do you always come that quickly?” Schmidt’s cheeks immediately began to change to a redish tint. His eyes darted down and then back up.

“Why never. Ok, maybe when I was a teenager…can we undo these ropes now?”

A smirk appeared on Nicks face as something dawned on him.

“Nick?”

“I think I’ll let you keep them on. At least for the weekend. Just imagine all the fun we could still have. No work, just play.”


End file.
